KND MSN
by Naruto Ninja44
Summary: What happens when 8 teenagers and 1 kid get onto MSN and talk about their daily lives and random subjects? This. 3x4 2x5 60x86 1x362 more shippings to come. Discontinued, sorry dudes.
1. Eggbert and the Whale

**  
Tis a snow day, I drank like 3 things of soda, and this is my first KND fic. My old readers know that I have never written like this and to the new readers: You may or may not be in for something. I dunno Ima over-caffeinated. XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or whatever else you think I got this from.**

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Nigel: Baldbrit1

Hoagie: Pilotinthesky

Kuki: Rainbowmonkys4ever

Wally: BlondeAussie

Abby: Abby5

_Baldbrit1 has signed in_

_Rainbowmonkys4ever has signed it_

Rainbowmonkys4ever: Hi Nigel!

Baldbrit1: Hi Kuki

Rainbowmonkys4ever: Didya here?

Baldbrit1: Bout wat

Rainbowmonkys4ever: About the wail in the café 2day!

Baldbrit1: O.O

Rainbowmonkys4ever: It ate Wally.

Baldbrit1: O.O;;

_BlondeAussie has signed in_

BlondeAussie: Wassup guys?

Rainbowmonkys4ever: Your alive! -hugs-

Baldbrit1: You got eaten by a whale!?O.O

BlondeAussie: Whereja here that crap?

Baldbrit1: From kuki

Rainbowmonkys4ever: He tells lies I tell u!

BlondeAussie: Uh…k…didja here bout Abby!?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Oh yea!

Baldbrit1: Wat now?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: She got eaten by the wail in the café.-nods-

Baldbrit1: O.o

BlondeAussie: Actually she made the TV studio team.;P

Baldbrit1: Im ignoring kuki 4 now on.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: WAILS I TELLS U!

_Pilotinthesky has signed in_

Pilotinthesky: Yo my home skillets!

BlondeAussie: Never again.

Baldbrit1: -whacks Hoagie with a spatula- Next time Im coming over 4 real.

Pilotinthesky: Holy Moses it waz just a joke.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Dolphins!

Pilotinthesky: Wha?

BaldBrit1: Ignore her.

Pilotinthesky: I wanna no tho.:(

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Abby got eaten by the wail in the café.

Pilotinthesky: Im comin Abby!

_Pilotinthesky had signed out_

_Abby5 has signed in_

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: I didn't think he'd believe me.XD

Abby5: About what?

Baldbrit1: The whale in the café.

Abby5: Oh I saw that. It ate Eggbert and almost Muffy Jenkins.

BlondeAussie: Theres actually a whale in the café!?

Abby5: Yeah it came in on the period after your lunch, which is mine and Kuki's.

Baldbrit1: And Hoagies be4 both me and Wally…

_Pilotinthesky has signed in_

Pilotinthesky: U liars! Only Egg boy was in there!

Abby5: Did you get him out?

Pilotinthesky: Yep then the whale ate him again.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: I didnt think it was that dangerus.

Baldbrit1: Now Ive seen everything.

BlondeAussie: It ate Egg boy!XDD

Pilotinthesky: You didn't havta c him covered in slime!

Abby5: Oh the images.XP

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Did u get a pic?

Pilotinthesky: Yep. Ill e-mail it 2 u guys.

Baldbrit1: Its gonna b my new desktop.

BlondeAussie: It ate Eggbert!XDDD

Abby5: I think we got past that topic.-.-

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Eww…u sure u want that Nigel?

BlondeAussie: It's so nasty!XD

Baldbrit1: Mayb not…

Abby5: That's gross man.

_Baldbrit1 has signed out_

Pilotinthesky: Whered he go?

Abby5: And I repeat: That's gross man.

BlondeAussie: He's prolly pukin his guts out!XD

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: U need therepy.

BlondeAussie: I second that notion!:D

Pilotinthesky: But were talking about u…

BlondeAussie: I second that notion as well!;D

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: -makes radio sound- Hoagie, we've lost Wally to the evil brain sucking gym socks, over. -makes radio sound again-

BlondeAussie: I second that notion!

Pilotinthesky: Kssh.(That's how you make a radio sound) Loud and clear Kuki! Please give him mouth 2 mouth CPR and he'll be fine over. Kssh.

Abby5: Uh oh.

Rainbowmonkeys4life: Ksshk. Roger Hoagie! Over and out!

_Rainbowmonkeys4ever has signed out_

BlondeAussie: Hey. Wered kooks gjhgkhgjgifkjxchgyut2ujIUDSUISKJDHklgfgfjghajha

Abby5: What?

Pilotinthesky: Hand meets keyboard.

Abby5: I see. Should we help him?

_BlondeAussie has signed out_

Pilotinthesky: Lets give them some alone time.;D

Abby5: That was evil on Wally's behalf.

Pilotinthesky: I think hes enjoying it.;D

Abby5: U PERVERT STOP PEEPING AT ME WHILE IM CHAGIN!

Pilotinthesky: Wat?O.o

Abby5: That was Cree, you really pissed her off last night.

Pilotinthesky: I was taking a walk!

Abby5: Okay I got you…

Pilotinthesky: No really!

_Abby5 has signed out_

Pilotinthesky: Im all alone!TT-TT

Pilotinthesky: -sees you readers-

Pilotinthesky: Come talk to me please! I'm begging you!

Pilotinthesky: I'm on my knees c!

Pilotinthesky: -gets down on knees-

Pilotinthesky: …

_Pilotinthesky has signed out_

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**What you get from boredom ness and too much soda. **

**Read and review cause they make the world go round!;D**


	2. Kuki the spaz and Hoagies computer burns

**O.O I've never gotten 6 reviews in one night…you KND fandom sure are active. More active then the other fandom's I like…I applaud you! And no worries 60x86 will come as will 1x362! I wanna try to fit as much characters a humanly possible into this story! No new characters today! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or any of the other stuff you think Ima copying from!**

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

_Pilotinthesky has signed in_

_BlondeAussie has signed in_

_Rainbowmonkeys4ever has signed in_

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Hi guys!

BlondeAussie: Hi Kuki

Pilotinthesky: So did u 2 hav fun yesterday?

BlondeAussie: Wtf r u talkin bout?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Did you take ur meds 2day Hoagie?

Pilotinthesky: I dont take meds, but Im getting suspicious of u takin drugs.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: I dont take drugs!

_Baldbrit1 has signed in_

Pilotinthesky: Really cause I thought u would smoke pot or sumtin with ur gleefulness.XP

Baldbrit1: O.O Um Hoagie I never thought Kuki took drugs…

BlondeAussie: SHE DOESNT! Tell em Kooks!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: WAILS!

Baldbrit1: And the stupidity continues. -.-0

_Abby5 has signed in_

Abby5: We're talking about whales again?

Baldbrit1: Unfortunatly.-.-0

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Its gone now. WAILS!

Pilotinthesky: Spaz. Whered the wale go?

Abby5: Don't know. They say that when the school board fond out about the thing with Eggbert, they got him out then shipped the whale to Switzerland.

BlondeAussie: Switzerland? Isnt that next to Kansas?

Pilotinthesky: Well I no wat will happen. X(

Baldbrit1: Wat?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: WAILS!

Pilotinthesky: Spaz. Well I think they needed the wale cuz it waz meatloaf day. XD

BlondeAussie: Shes not a spaz. And I think your rite. No one wants that crap to eat.

Abby5: And it looks like dog food. XP

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Well the WAIL mite hav eaten the leftovers and gotten sick…

Baldbrit1: And its washed up on a beach dead.XD

Pilotinthesky: I can see the headlines! WHALE FOUND WASHED UP DEAD ON BEACH FROM FOOD POISONING.xD

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Poor Mr. Waffles.:(

BlondeAussie: Mr. Waffles?

Abby5: I thought the whale was a girl.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: HIS NAME IS MR. WAFFLES!!!!

BlondeAussie: Gotcha.O.O;;

Pilotinthesky: …

Baldbrit1: …

Abby5: …

BlondeAussie: …

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: …

Pilotinthesky: …

Baldbrit1: …

Abby5: …

BlondeAussie: …

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: …

Pilotinthesky: So, this one time, at band camp-

Abby5: Way to break the silence champ.-.-

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: lol

Baldbrit1: That was pretty funny. –sarcasm-

BlondeAussie: Wat happened at band camp?

Abby5: -whacks Wally in the head- It was a joke dumbass!

BlondeAussie: Oh! I get it! LOL!XD

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: You need to learn the in-school jokes Wally.;)

Baldbrit1: Tru dat.

Pilotinthesky: What the hell was that?O.O

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Say that again, I dare u.

Baldbrit1: -covers mouth with hand-

Abby5: Did you guys hear what happened to Mr. Roberts?

BlondeAussie: O yea, he went to the fair with a student and got fired. Y wood he get fired 4 goin to a fair?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: No Wally. They didnt go to a fair.-.-

Pilotinthesky: He had an affair with a student. That Suzy Blair girl.

Abby5: Yeah she got expelled and the teachers in jail. XP

BlondeAussie: O that gurl!

Baldbrit1: Remember in school when Jimmy McGarfield wrote Suzy is Stoopid on the bathroom stall in 3rd grade?

Pilotinthesky: Yea then he got detention for a week.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Yea that Anna girl did the same thing but she only got 3 days of detention.

BlondeAussie: Wat happened 2 them?

Abby5: Their in detention for life remember the 4th grade? They tried to make everyone watch their stupid assembly during a snow day.

Pilotinthesky: Yea, Jimmy was crowning his queen.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Wasnt it Nigels old GF Lizzie?

Baldbrit1: Yea, then I saved her from Jimmy. I had a really bad cold tho.:(

Pilotinthesky: 2 bad u guys broke up.

Baldbrit1: That was a long time ago! Like 3 years!

Abby5: Who're going out with now?

Baldbrit1: No one.

BlondeAussie: 2 bad u dont hav a girlfriend.

Pilotinthesky: Last time I checked u dont either.

Pilotinthesky: Unless ur goin out w/ Kuki…

BlondeAussie: I AM NOT! I WOOD NEVER DATE KUKI!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: And wats rong with datin me? X(

BlondeAussie: N-nothin!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Then y did ya say that!?

Pilotinthesky: U guys I waz kiddin around.-.-

BlondeAussie: Well now Im in a shipload of crap! What about u and Abby!? Huh!?XP

_Rainbowmonkeys4ever has signed out_

Pilotinthesky: I don't no wat ur talkin bout.

Abby5: Who'd date a perv like him anyways?

Pilotinthesky: HEY! I was taking a walk!

BlondeAussie: U still peep on Cree. Man u r a perv.XD

Baldbrit1: I didnt think youd sink so low Hoagie.

Pilotinthesky: I WAZ TAKIN A WALK!

_Rainbowmonkeys4ever had signed in_

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Sure u were buddy.

Baldbrit1: Whered u go?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: To the bathroom.-.-

BlondeAussie: U don't havta sign out for that!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Im not talkin to u.

Abby5: Why'd you sign out?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Mushi mite've come in and typed sumtin stupid.

Pilotinthesky: How is Mushi anyways?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: She still hates u.XD And thinks ur a perv for peepin at Cree.

Pilotinthesky: I

Baldbrit1: -coughpeepcough-

Pilotinthesky: WAS

Abby5: peeping?

Pilotinthesky: TAKING

BlondeAussie: peeping at Cree.

Pilotinthesky: A WALK!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: LACTOSE INTOLERANT!

Pilotinthesky: Spaz.

BlondeAussie: Shes not a spaz! –chokes hoagie-

Abby5: Oh my, such violence.

BlondeAussie: I call it physical comedy.

Pilotinthesky: Ur just defending her cuz u like her!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: duct tape!

Pilotinthesky: C? Shes a total spaz!

BlondeAussie: NO!

Pilotinthesky: YES!

BlondeAussie: NO!

Pilotinthesky: YES!

BlondeAussie: NO!

Pilotinthesky: YES!

BlondeAussie: NO!

Pilotinthesky: YES!

BlondeAussie: YES!

Pilotinthesky: NO!

Pilotinthesky: Dammit.XO

Baldbrit1: I don't think shes a spaz. Just really random.

BlondeAussie: IT TALKS!O.O

Pilotinthesky: U agree with him Nigel? SHES A TOTAL SPAZ!

Abby5: NO SHE ISNT!

_Pilotinthesky has signed out_

Baldbrit1: Where'd he go?

Abby5: From what I witnessed from my window, Hoagie just threw his computer out of his window.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Really?

Baldbrit1: O.O

BlondeAussie: XD

Abby5: And now he's bringing a chair out to the front lawn and he's beating the computer even more.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Maybe he should take anger management classes…

Baldbrit1: O.O;

BlondeAussie: I can see it from my window! It's hilarious!XDD

Abby5: And now sparks are coming out of the smashed up bits.

Rainowmonkeys4ever: He really needs anger management classes.

Baldbrit1: O.O;;

BlondeAussie: XDDD

Abby5: And now the lawn caught on fire and he's rushing into the house.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Damn.

Baldbrit1: O.O;;;

BlondeAussie: XDDDD

Abby5: And now he got a fire extinguisher but when heused it he aimed it at himself…I'm going to help him.

_Abby5 has signed out_

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Wats happening Wally!?

Baldbrit1: O.O;;;;

BlondeAussie: Well Abby is wrestling Hoagie for the fire extinguisher. Abby got it and sprayed the fire out.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: No ones hurt?

Baldbrit1: O.O;;;;;

BlondeAussie: No. They both are covered in that foam crap tho. And now their throwin it at eachother.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Thank god.

BaldBrit1: O.O;;;;;;

BlondeAussie: And now their rollin in it and making-out.XP

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Aww, that's cute.:)

Baldbrit1: KODAC MOMENT!8D –rushes to get camera-

_Baldbrit1 has signed out_

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Wow.

BlondeAussie: I second that, he's actually taking pics.XD

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Well its just u and me now…

BlondeAussie: Yea. Now Hoagies mom is yellin at them and Nigel ran for his life.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: lol. Our friends are funny.XD

BlondeAussie: Yea. Kuki Im sorry for wat I said earlier.:(

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: I don't forgive u unless u come over to apologize!X(

_BlondeAussie has signed out_

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Did I mention he'll get a forgiveness kiss…? –giggles-

_Rainbowmonkeys4ever has signed out_

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**It's a weekend so yall get it early.;)**

**Review cause it's good for the soul!XD**


	3. Patton and Fanny and a leprachaun?

**Whoosh! Thanks for all the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! Also their all teens (14 years old to be exact.;D) just as a side note. And now…Enter: PATTON & FANNY! Enjoy the stupidity!XD **

**Disclaimer: If I owned KND, then INTERVEIWS would have been less suckish.-.-**

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Patton-SergeantPatton

Fanny-Irishlass86

_SergeantPatton has signed in_

_Pilotinthesky has signed in_

SergeantPatton: Yo waz up my home skillet!?

Pilotinthesky: Nothing much my homey g! Wats shaken in ur crib!?

SergeantPatton: The man upstairs want me 2 do my homework and is up in my grill!

Pilotinthesky: Dude I didnt think u'd go all religious on me.O.o

SergeantPatton: Wat r u talking about?

Pilotinthesky: Arent u referring to God or something? -.-

SergeantPatton: Wat? No. My dads upstairs and has bin barkin at me for 3 hours.-.-

_Irishlass86 has signed in_

_Rainbowmonkeys4ever has signed in_

Irishlass86: Oh no its spreadin! O.O

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: RUN FOR UR LIFE! HEAD 4 THE HILLS AND GRAB UR WEE ONES!-runs-

SergeantPatton: Wat r u 2 talking about?

Irishlass86: All the white boys in skool r turin black on us.-.-

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: RUN FOR UR LIFE! HEAD 4 THE HILLS AND GRAB UR WEE ONES! –dies-

_BlondeAussie has signed in_

_Abby5 has signed in_

Irishlass86: -pokes Kuki w/ a stick- Is she alive?

Pilotinthesky: OMG U KILLD KUKI! O.O

SergeantPatton: YOU BASTARD!

BlondeAussie: U killed Kuki, Fanny!?O.O

Irishlass86: No she dropped dead by herself.-.-

Pilotinthesky: MURDERER!

SergeantPatton: HOMICIDAL!

BlondeAussie: I'll save ya Kuki!

_BlondeAussie has signed out _

Abby5: Jeez not only r they going black, their turning into idiots.XO

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Hi Abby! Whats up?

Pilotinthesky: GOUST KUKI!O.O

_Pilotinthesky has signed out_

_BlondeAussie has signed in_

BlondeAussie: KUKI! Ur alive!:D

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Of course I am silly!

SergeantPatton: Hoagie actually believes this stuff?

Irishlass86: Pathetic boyfriend there lass.

Abby5: He's not my boyfriend.-.-

BlondeAussie: Not according to the pics Nigel took. Did ya c them yet!? 8D

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: He got u guys at 5 different angles!XD

Abby5: Doing what?

_Baldbrit1 has signed in_

BlondeAussie: Wen u 2 made out on the lawn yesterday.XD

SergeantPatton:…?

Irishlass86: I'm with Patton:…?

Balbrit1: I'll send the pics to u guys.

Abby5: We weren't making out…just wrestling really close together.;P

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Rite. Just like how u didnt make the TV studio team.

BlondeAussie: Didnt u do the camera 2day?

SergeantPatton: lol. That sounded rong.XD

Baldbrit1: Dude it did!XD

BlondeAussie: DELETE! DELETE!XD

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Abby did a camera!XD

Abby5: The joys of maturity.-.-0

Irishlass86: I here ya.-.-0

SergeantPatton: So how was it!?XD

BlondeAussie: Were u on top or on the bottom!?XD

Abby5: I'm leaving. I'll come back later.

_Abby5 has signed out_

Irishlass86: Look wat u idiots did!? I expected more outa u Kuki!

BlondeAussie: Dont blame her! Shes the youngest!X(

SergeantPatton: Well that was fun.

Baldbrit1: As fun as the food fight in the café 2day?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: I LIKE PENCILHOLDERS!

Irishlass86: There was a food fight?

SergeantPatton: Yep. The Jimmy McDonald or something threw todays apple pie at Nigel.

Baldbrit1: I thinks its Jimmy McGarfield.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Who'd waste a defenseless apple pie!?TT-TT

Irishlass86: Obviously that McGarfield kid.

Baldbrit1: That comic sux.

SergeantPatton: Like the foodfight?

BlondeAussie: DAMN STRAIT!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: I dont see wat anyone can see, in anyone else…

Baldbrit1: …?

BlondeAussie: Yea I'm with u Nigel.

SergeantPatton: It's a song.

Irishlass86: From the Moldy Peaches.

Baldbrit1: Ive never heard the song b4.

SergeantPatton: It just came out in that movie Juno.

BlondeAussie: U saw that!?O.O

Irishlass86: With me!;)

Rainbowmokeys4ever: I dont see what anyone can see with anyone else…but you.

BlondeAussie: U 2 r going out!?

Irishlass86: Whats rong with going out with me!?

SergeantPatton: Affirmative.:)

Baldbrit1: I hav 2 questions for u Patton:

BlondeAussie: But arent u 2 like a grade apart?

Irishlass86: Yea, Pattons a year older then me.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Up up down down left right left right B A start, just because we use cheats doesn't mean were not smart…

SergeantPatton: Shoot Nigel.

Baldbrit1: 1) What are you smoking? And 2) Can I hav some?

Rainbowmonkleys4ever: Smokings bad, my Uncle died from smoking.

Irishlass86: From cancer?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Nah, he was smoking then choked on a cig and tried to get it out buy spraying disinfecting spray down his throat. Then when he got it out the disinfecting spray ate his toes and killed him.:D

_Abby5 has signed in_

BlondeAussie: U never told me that kook. O.O

SergeantPatton: That mustve been hard on ya.:(

Baldbrit1: -.- I don't believe this.

Abby5: Neither do I. -.-

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: I'll prove it! I hav on of his toes! Ill show u guys 2morro!8D

Abby5: Ugh. -.-

_Abby5 has signed out_

Irishlass86: I though the spray ate his toes?O.o

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: We broke it open and I got to keep them.:D

SergeantPatton: Why'd u keep them?

BlondeAussie: Cuz shes kuki?

Rainboymonkeys4ever: Here is the church, and here is the steeple. We sure are cute for 2 ugly ppl…

Irishlass86: The song again?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: No! I'm talkin bout me and Wally and you and Patton silly!:)

BlondeAussie: Were not going out! O///O

Irishlass86: Aww u 2 r an item?8D

SergeantPatton: Dude y didn't u tell me?-.-

BlondeAussie: WERE NOT!XP

Irishlass86: First stage is denial.XD Anywaze, Im signin off. I hav a date 2nite.;D

_Irishlass86 has signed out_

SergeantPatton: Aww dammit! –face palm- I fogot about our date 2nite!XP 

_SergeantPatton has signed out_

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Aww their so cute as a couple.:)

BlondeAussie: I'd rather be playin baseball then go on a date…-.o

_Abby5 has signed in_

Abby5: Are we done with the toes?

BlondeAussie: Yep. And didya no that Patton and fanny wer goin out?O.o

Abby5: Yeah I did. You boys are just plain dumbasses.-.-0

BlondeAussie: O RLY?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: YEA RLY!

Abby5: Sigh. -.-

BlondeAussie: SO RLY?

Rainboymonkeys4ever: RLY RLY?

_Pilotinthesky has signed in_

BlondeAussie: YEA RLY!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: O RLY?

Pilotinthesky: U guys! I went 4 a walk! (Mind u I was at the park.-.-) And guess wat I saw!?

Abby5: My sister?

Pilotinthesky: Better.

BlondeAussie: A dodgeball?

Pilotinthesky: Much better.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: A DONKEYFLY!?

Pilotinthesky: No more Shrek for the spaz.-.-

BlondeAussie: SHES NOT A SPAZ!

Abby5: Come out with it man! What was it!?

Pilotinthesky: A leprechaun.

Abby5: Are you serious…-.-

BlondeAussie: O RLY?

Pilotinthesky: YEA RLY!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: RLY RLY?

Abby5: Before we continue with the 'oh really's, do you have proof?

Pilotinthesky: I'll take u guys 2 c it tomorro!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: YA! –claps hands-

BlondeAussie: Road trip!XD

Abby5: You better be telling the truth. I'll be waiting tomorrow.-.0

_Abby5 has signed out_

BlondeAussie: Yea man, u betta not be lieing.X(

_BlondeAussie has signed out_

Rianbowmonkeys4ever: Dont worry Hoagie! I believe u!:)

Pilotinthesky: I new I cood count on ya Kuki. C ya 2morro!;)

_Pilotinthesky has signed out_

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: I hope I can make it…:(

_Rainbowmonkeys4ever has signed out_

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**I saw Juno, great movie man. Ima such a movie fanatic.XD **

**Kuki has a secret! Wonder what it is? Yall won't find out for a while.XD**

**Also, Patton's 15 since their all 14.:)**

**Review or I'll send my disinfecting spray to eat your toes!XO**


	4. Wally and Kuki fight and Suction I?

**Sorry for the delay! I hope this makes up for it! And thanks for all the lovely reviews! 1x362 will come! Don't worry my readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, or anything else that you think I copied off of. If I did, I'd be one step closer to ruler of the universe.**

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

_Baldbrit1 has signed in_

_Abby5 has signed in_

Baldbrit1: Hi.

Abby5: Yo.

Baldbrit1: So…wats up?

Abby5: I just finished my homework.

Baldbrit1: I finished mine 2. Xcept 4 algebra. Can I copy urs 2morro in homeroom?

Abby5: Fine. But now you owe me 3 _Seventeen_ magazines and 20 bucks.

Baldbrit1: I no. –sighs-

_Pilotinthesky has signed in_

Abby5: What do you think of that movie we saw in History today?

Baldbrit1: Boring duh. It reminded me of that one time with the chainsaw…

Abby5: And the blood and Wally?

Baldbrit1: I will neva go neer anotha power tool as long as I walk this planet.-.-

Abby5: Wally still hasn't forgiven you?

Baldbrit1: I dont c y not. I ALMOST CHAINSAWED HIS HEAD OFF!!!!!111!!111!11one!

Abby5: Yeah I guess so. But it was an accident.

_SergeantPatton has signed in_

_BlondeAussie has signed in_

_Irishlass86 has signed in_

Baldbrit1: I was set up.-.-

Abby5: By accident.

Baldbrit1: I almost let it hit him.

Abby5: By accident!

Baldbrit1: I almost didnt push him outa the way.

Abby5: By…accident…?

Baldbrit1: I almost killed him.T.T

Abby5: It was an accident man. Don't worry.

Abby5: Will you guys talk instead of watch us!? -points to Hoagie, Patton, Fanny, and Wally-

_Rainbowmonkeys4ever has signed in_

Baldbrit1: I ALMOST DECRIPITATED HIS SHORT BLONDE HEAD!!9!!!111!!1!

Abby5: How'd a 9 get in there? O.o –points to Kuki as well-

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Why is everyone pointing at me!?TT.TT

Baldbrit1: Elementary my dear, Watson. :3

Abby5: Never put that smilie with you again.o.O And no ones pointing at you Kuki!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Yes u r! Y.Y Ur discriminating me!

Abby5: No I'm not, and do you have any idea what discriminating means?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Of course I do! It means…uh…forty…two…I NO NUTTIN! –jumps out window-

Baldbrit1: That remind me of the dream I had last nite.

Irishlass86: Wat was it about?

Pilotinthesky: Yea! Tell me!X)

Abby5: Do you think Kuki survived that fall?

BlondeAussie: Yea, she'll be back soon.

Baldbrit1: You guys sure no how to annoy me. R ya stalkin my messages?

Irishlass86: Yes.:D -/sarcasm-

SergeantPatton: Of course! -/sarcasm-

BlondeAussie: -insert sarcastic comment here-

Pilotinthesky: Becausew Ig have nothingf better to do thenm stalk my girlfriendre. -/sarcasm-

SergeantPatton: I'd say something but my GF is present.

Abby5: Perv.8O

Irishlass86: -rollseyes-

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: STALKER SASQUATCH! XO –throws a random object and walks away-

BlondeAussie: C? I toldja she'd come bak.

Pilotinthesky: Isd it mew, or does Kukiu haver a spazzyt problem?/

Baldbrit1: WTF is up with ur typing?

Pilotinthesky: My handsx beingh a splaz 2dayu:P

Irishlass86: Tell us the dream or I'll cook ur eyeballs on my stove!D:

BlondeAussie: HELLA YEA!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Out withit ye idjit! DX

Baldbrit1: Okay okay! I had a dream last nite that we went on a field trip to Colorado. So we're in Kansas and the bus breaks down because Kuki got stuck in the exhaust pipe and dies. So then Wally goes and is attempting suicide with a Styrofoam cup because he wants to be with Kuki again. Then we decide to walk because the bus driver died from disinfecting spray eating her toes. (I blame Kuki for that.X( ) So we decided to walk but Hoagie thought that it was going to be impossible so he decided on trying to burn the bus down instead, while me, Abby, Patton, Fanny, and Wally try to find a town. While we're walking my and Abby are dragging Wally who is now trying to kill himself with a plastic spoon and Patton and Fanny are trying to read a map they found. Then a rattlesnake comes and eats Patton and Fanny then slithers away and Wally is now trying to naw off his hand to make himself bleed to death. Then Abby takes the plastic spoon and runs off to try and rescue Fanny and Patton. Then Wally says that life to important to kill himself but is interrupted by two terrorists who said they were gonna rule the world. Then Wally sang: Barbie Girl while doing the Macarena and then he exploded along with the terrorists and then I woke up.-.-

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Howd I get stuck in an exhausting pipe? O.o

Pilotinthesky: Andf Imn a pyromaniacv.O.O

Abby5: I thought it was an interesting dream…

BlondeAussie: U werent homicidal!

SergeantPatton: Suicidal.

BlondeAussie: Juridical!  
SergeantPatton: Uh Wally. Its suicidal.

BlondeAussie: That was my second guess!;D

Irishlass86: I dont belive that story.

Baldbrit1: Its tru!

Irishlass86: As true as that stupid Leprechaun!

BlondeAussie: That reminds me! Kuki u chickened outa seein the leprechaun!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: I'm not kuki.

Abby5: Is this mushi?

Pilotinthesky: It cant b! Kuki's passwordf isa like 18 charactersd lontg!

BlondeAussie: Who is this!?O.o

SergeantPatton: ITS AN ALIEN!O.O

BlondeAussie: NO! KUKI DONT GET UR BRAINS SUKED OUT!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Its not mushi or an alien either.:)

Baldbrit1: Who is it then?

Abby5: Wats ur name?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: My name?

Irishlass86: Yes. That would be helpful.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: My name is…

SergeantPatton: Alien?

Abby5: -smacks Patton upside the head-

BlondeAussie: Wat is it!?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: My name is HorseRadish. :D

Baldbrit1: …

Abby5: -face palm-

Irishlass86: -sighs-

SergeantPatton: Alien horseradish…-shifty eyes-

Pilotinthesky: -.-00

BlondeAussie: R U KIDDING ME! U coward! U thought there wasnt a leprechaun! And we did c one!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: I told u guys I couldnt be there!  
BlondeAussie: Cuz ur a coward! U wer probably buying a new rainbow monkey to hold on to even if u didnt c the stupid leprechaun!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: I told u! I had sumthing 2 do!

BlondeAussie: Wat!? Paint ur toemails!? Or go 2 the beauty salon!?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: No! It was much more important!

BlondeAussie: My ass!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: U no wat Wally? You can fvck off cuz I dont want to talk 2 u anymore! –turns to everyone else- Srry guys my moms calling my to eat dinner. I think we're eating Hashbrown Spongecakes.:)

BlondeAussie: WAT!? O.O

Baldbrit1: Bye Kuki.:);;

Pilotinthesky: C ya 2morro.:)

Abby5: Bye.;)

BlondeAussie: Stop givin her smilies!X(

SergeantPatton: Dont wait on us!:D

Irishlass86: Bye lass!

_Rainbowmonkeys4ever has signed out_

Abby5: Ooo, I cant wait for tomorrow. Kuki's gonna kick your ass, Wally.

SergeantPatton: Shes gonna break up with u dude.O.O

BlondeAussie: Dammit I was just kinda mad because she wasnt there to see it and didn't tell me.:(

Baldbrit1: I havent had a GF in a while but…go apologize.:/

Irishlass86: Itd b 4 the best.

Pilotinthesky: Yea. Dudew u shoods. –nodsa-

BlondeAussie: I guess I will…

_BlondeAussie has signed out_

Baldbrit1: KODAC MOMENT!8D

_Baldbrit1 has signed out_

Abby5: He's such a paparazzi guy.

Irishlass86: Ya gotta admit he does get good pictures.

Pilotinthesky: Anyones else notice he alwaysd saysd 'KODAC MOMENT' when hesa about to shoot somethingh?

SergeantPatton: Nigel hunts!? I didnt think he hunted! Wats he hunt!?

Abby5: No u dumbass!

Irishlass86: He means when hes about to take a pic!

Abby5: Yeah, he's the main reason why the TV studio has all those pictures for the intro themes for the morning announcements.

SergeantPatton: The reminds me! Didja do a camera lately?-raises eyebrows-

Abby5: One more crack out of you and I'm gonna come over there and shove you in the garbage disposal!

Pilotinthesky: I thoughty Patton was poorand couldnt afford oner?

SergeantPatton: HEY! My dad got a job! Were rakin in the dough!

Irishlass86: I heard on the radio today that this guy was screwing this vacuum cleaner…

Abby5: Why must you guys to this to me!?XP

Pilotinthesky: How doi theyno?

SergeantPatton: ROFL!XD Suction on!XDD

Irishlass86: They found him in a hospital storage closet, naked and humping it…O.o

Abby5: A HOSPITAL!?O.O

Pilotinthesky: That poord vacuum cleanewr…it mustg be pretty screwed upo right now…at least it wasnt inb a church!

Abby5: Oh the images.T.T

SergeantPatton: Do u think he had the suction on? 8D

Irishlass86: Pervert.

Abby5: I'm leaving, please tell me something that won't give me nightmares tonight next time, okay?

Pilotinthesky: Dont forgetr our datef tonite!;)

Abby5: I should be telling you that.-rollseyes-

_Abby5 has signed out_

SergeantPatton: Wat should we call it?

Irishlass86: Call wat?

SergeantPatton: Intercourse between a suction appliance and a male homosaphien of course!8D

Pilotinthesky: Cant we justy call it jacking-ofvf like all othert things?

SergeantPatton: No we cant. ;) How about Suction Intercourse?

Irishlass86: How about, shut up?

SergeantPatton: Be wary of the evilness of the Suction Intercourse!XD

Irishlass86: Stupid.

Pilotinthesky: I like how that sounds actually!8D We can call it Suction I. for short!;)

Irishlass86: Watever. (Hoagie ur hand stopped spazzing!8O)

Pilotinthesky: IT DID!8D

Irishlass86: Im bored. C ya both later.;)

SergeantPatton: C ya baby.;D

Pilotinthesky: WTF? O.o

_Irishlass86 has signed out _

Pilotinthesky: Well if you dont mind…Ive got a date!:)

SergeantPatton: See ya man.;)

_Pilotinthesky has signed out_

SergeantPatton: And then there was one.-.-

SergeantPatton: heheh, Suction I…XD

SergeantPatton: Heheh…sigh. Now I no how Hoagie feels.T.T

SergeantPatton: -Sees readers- Hi guys! If ya want me MSN, its SergeantPattonfakee-mail(dot)com!;D

_SergeantPatton has signed out_

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**I hate how my brain works, it makes me think something is torture to do when its really fun! I had a lot of fun with this chapter!:) **

**BTW-The vacuum thing is something I heard on the radio today.XD**

**Review or…or…26!DX**


	5. Nigel is Girlfriendless and Fannys fat?

**Sorry I've been neglecting this, guys…I just have been doing lots of school stuff, and I watched the new South Park episode. So I'm HIV Positive yall will enjoy this chapter!XD**

**If this seems kinda weird, well I was listening to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus while typing this.XP**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Ninja44 owns nothing. **

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

_Abby5 has signed in_

_Rainbowmonkeys4ever has signed in_

Abby5: Hi Kuki.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: RANT!

Abby5: Um…O.o

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: RANTRANTRANTRANTRANTRANTRANT!

Abby5: Are you okay, Kuki?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: My name is horseradish!

Abby5: …O.o…Now we're at horseradish…?

Ranbowmonkeys4ever: My name is MUSTARD! RANT!

Abby5: Okay then, Mustard. Why are you ranting?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: My name is Shabalobadingdong! And I really have no clue…O.o

Abby5: Sigh. So what do you think of the new fries in the café?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: They look like the toenail from my ded uncles toe.XP

Abby5: Why did you bring that into school today? Didn't it get taken away?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: And now that I'm strong I have figured out…

Abby5: -checks contacts- Are you listening to 'You Guardian Angel'?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: I'll stand up with you forever…Yea I am. Tis addicting.XP Howd u no?

Abby5: It shows up on the contacts list.

_BlondeAussie has signed in_

BlondeAussie: Wat happened in the first 3 chaps of The Giver?XP

Abby5: Read it Einstein and find out. I'm all the way to chapter 14.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: RANT

BlondeAussie: 14!!!!!!!!!11111!!!1!!1!five We only got the book yesterday, how'd you manage that?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: RANTRANTRANTRANTRANTRANTRANT!

BlondeAussie: Wat is rong with u!?

Abby5: With who? Kuki or me?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: HORSERADISH!

BlondeAussie: Both of u! Both u an Horseradish!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: My. Name. Is. MUSTARD! RANT!

Abby5: Ignore her, and I actually like the book.

BlondeAussie: Weeeeeeell…Do you like Mrs. Applethorn?

Abby5: Lol, that was funny in French today.XD

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Wat happened RANT!?

Abby5: Well we were talking about Mrs. Applethorn in French today. And we were making fun of her always saying: Weeeeeeell before every sentence.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: I got an idea!

BlondeAussie: Wat is it?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Whenever someone comes on, we all go and say: Weeeeeeell before every sentence. Until they freak out! Or Hoagie throws his comp out the window.XD

BlondeAussie: -with British accent- BRILLIANT!

Abby5: I'm in.:)

_Baldbrit1 has signed in_

_Pilotinthesky has signed in_

Baldbrit1: Hi guys! Didja c the new pics I got of Kuki and Wally!?

Pilotinthesky: There freakin sweet!

Abby5: Weeeeeeell I didn't see them yet.

BlondeAussie: Weeeeeeell I was victim of the pics.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Now I no my ABC's! Next time won't you….Q!

Baldbrit1: O.o…Okay then…didja guys order ur t-shirts for our trip to Boston? I got an adult medium.

Pilotinthesky: I got an extra large.

BlondeAussie: Go on a diet.XO I ordered a small.

Abby5: Hey, I like him the way he is.X( I got a medium.

_SergeantPatton has signed in_

_Irishlass86 has signed in_

SergeantPatton: Um…-checks conversation- I got a large.

BlondeAussie: Ha, ur fat.XD

Irishlass86: He plays football, dumbass. I got a large.

Pilotinthesky: I thought u wer gainin weight…

Irishlass86: Asshole, I like bigger shirts.

BlondeAussie: And shes fat.XD

SergeantPatton: -glares-

Balbrit1: Wat Kuki get?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: My name is I-Cant-Believe-its-not-butter, and I got an extra extra extra extra extra extra extra….medium.XD

Baldbrit1: So u got a medium?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: NOOOO, I got an extra extra extra extra extra extra extra medium!

SergeantPatton: Huh, shes not on yet.

Irishlass86: Who?

SergeantPatton: A friend, she said she'd be on…

Pilotinthesky: PATTONS CHEATIN ON FANNY!8O

SergeantPatton: Y whould I cheat on Fanny?

BlondeAussie: Cuz shes fat.:D

Irishlass86: THAT'S IT!

_Irishalss86 has signed out_

SergeantPatton: I suggest u hide in ur closet n beg for mercy.

BlondeAussie: -gulps-

_BlondeAussie has signed out_

Abby5: Did you guys see the posters of Wally in a strippers outfit around school today?

Baldbrit1: Yea, I remember he was that 4 Halloween wen we were 12.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: OMG! Theres The Giver fanfics of Fanfiction(dot)net!8O

Pilotinthesky: O RLY?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: YA RLY!

SergeantPatton: NO WAI!

Balbrit1: YA WAI!

Abby5: I would never expect you to do that, Nigel.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: RLY RLY!?

Pilotinthesky: YA RLY!

Abby5: Are you guys going to the dance tomorrow night?

SergeantPatton: O RLY? Im goin, Fannys makin me.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: YA RLY! Wallys takin me.:) R u goin with Hoagie?

Baldbrit1: I thought they cancelled it cuz of the bomb threats?

Abby5: That's a rumor, and yes I am going with Hoagie.:D

SergeantPatton: Y would Nigel care? He doesnt even HAVE a GF!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Poor Nigel.;O

Baldbrit1: I could get a GF if wanted to!

Abby5: Really? Now what girl would want a photographer who only bowls as a sport and spends most of his time in the TV Studio as a boyfriend?

Baldbrit1: That hurt. Rite in my utter.:(

SergeantPatton: XD Nice man. But I agree with Abby.-nods-

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Rly? Cuz in the bathroom, all these girls reeeaaally would want Nigel as their BF!:)

Baldbrit1: REALLY!?:D

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Nope, I lied.:P

SergeantPatton: CRASH AND BURN, MAN! CRASH. AND. BUUUUUURN!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: OMG IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!forty-two!!!!!!!!!X!!

Abby5: Did you go?

Rainbowmonleys4ever: Mushi did.:(

Baldbrit1: U actually like that pretty boy rock band?

SergeantPatton: Fanny loves them too.-.-

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Wat!? Kevins a hotty!;D

Abby5: I gotta admit, Joe is pretty cute too.:)

SergeantPatton: Stalkers!

Abby5: We are not.-rolls eyes-

Pilotinthesky: Im back!

Baldbrit1: Where've u bin?

Pilotinthesky: In the bathroom.:D

Abby5: I am not a stalker! And don't elaborate Hoagie.-.-

SergeantPatton: STALKER SASQUATCH!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: STALKER SASQUATCH WHO STILL HAS AN OBSESSION WITH MAURICE!8D

Abby5: O///O Im leaving…

_Abby5 has signed out_

Pilotinthesky: Great, u made her leave u spaz.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: Ima monkey! Feed me a peanut!8D

SergeantPatton: Kuki's kookoo for Cocoa Puffs.XD

Baldbrit1: Abby still obsesses over Maurice…? I thought she stopped in 8th grade?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: I thought she lost it last year 2, but I saw her binder…it had Maurice everywhere.

Pilotinthesky: She still likes Maurice over me…?TT-TT

SergeantPatton: Yep. Funny thing is that hes a senior AND the star player on the basketball team.:3

Pilotinthesky: Now if you excuse me…I'm gonna go cry in that corner over there. -Points to corner-

Baldbrit1: Isnt this a circular room?

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: AIDS BURGER IN PARADISE!

SergeantPatton: U watched the new episode 2!8D

Raibowmonkeys4ever: YEP! Im HIV Positive it was an awsm episode!8D

Baldbrit1: Wat…?

Pilotinthesky: Im lost aswell.-.-

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: You deserve to be lost then.:/

Baldbrit1: Watever Im leavin.-.-

_Baldbrit1 has signed out_

Pilotinthesky: Wallina the Stripper.-.-

Rainbowmonleys4ever: lol, with Cake.

SergeantPatton: And an Emo Penguin.

Pilotinthesky: That has a roll of paper towels to whack you with.:D

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: And cake.

SergeantPatton: And can blow bubbles.

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: And cake.

Pilotinthesky: Out of his gills.

Rainbowmonleys4ever: And cake.;)

SergeantPatton: Penguins dont have gills. They have lungs.

Pilotinthesky: Exactaly.;D

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: And cake.

SergeantPatton: …

Pilotinthesky: …

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: And cake.

SergeantPatton: Can penguins fly?

Pilotinthesky: No.

SergeantPatton: Then how'd the emo penguin just fly out that window?-points to window-

Rainbowmonkleys4ever: And cake.

Pilotinthesky: I dunno.XD

SergeantPatton: He doesnt have a jet pack either.O.o

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: ANd cake.

Pilotinthesky: OMG!

SergeantPatton: Wat?

Rainbowmonkkeys4ever: AND cake.

Pilotinthesky: Its…its…SUPA PENGUIN!8D

SergeantPatton: Dun dadadun! 8D

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: AND Cake.

Pilotinthesky: Supa Penguin saves all the walruses in Antarctica cuz their too fat to help themselves. What a hero.T.T

SergeantPatton: Yes he is.T-T

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: AND CAke.

SergeantPatton: And he doesnt help seals, because they destroy the world with their spray-on hair gel.:D

Rainbowmonleys4ever: AND CAKe.

Pilotinthesky: And he lives in Topica.XD

SergeantPatton: Its HOT. In To-pica!

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: BARS OF SOAP!

Pilotinthesky: And the spaz attacks.-.- Im leaving.

_Pilotinthesky has signed out _

Rainbowmonkeys4ever: No one likes a spaz, Patton.X( 

_Rainbowmonkeys4ever has signed out_

SergeantPatton: WAT!?

SergeantPatton: Now I'm all alone.T.T

SergeantPatton: HEY! You readers! Wat do you want from me!? Do you want me to do some kinda dance!? Stop reading this and go to someone elses pointless fanfic!

SergeantPatton: Ur not even reading anymore!-does hypnotic things-

SergeantPatton: I bet you guys want me to say something funny, rite!

SergeantPatton: Talk to the away message!X(

_SergeantPatton has signed out_

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**Sorry if its not as funny.XP I have a bit of writers block. **

**And now I'm listening to Billy Talent.XD Such awesomeness there. 1x362 coming next chapter!8D Maybe I just need the new characters to stop the writers block.XP**

**I'm HIV Positive yall will Review!:)**


	6. Rachel and Harvey and Easter rejoice!

**I loves Easter; I got a new video game and a movie. And LOTSA CANDY! I was up til midnight on Sunday drawing, inking and coloring with crayons (my colored pencils disappeared) on random drawings. And Ima in a supa good mood! (Go to my profile to check out why, its pokemon related.xD)**

**I promised yall Rachel to come: so here yall go!- (Harvey's in too.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and this very loose plot.o.O**

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Rachel: SoccerCaptain362

Harvey: VictoryDance363

_Pilotinthesky has signed in_

_SergeantPatton has signed in_

_Irishlass86 has signed in_

_Baldbrit1 has signed in_

_BlondeAussie has signed in_

_Abby5 has signed in_

_SoccerCaptain362 has signed in_

_VictoryDance363 has signed in_

Pilotinthesky: Dammit! It didnt work!-pouts-

SoccerCaptain362: See? I told you it wouldnt work...

VictoryDance363: It worked on AIM tho./

BlondeAussie: AIMs 4 lozers! We shoodnt hav listened to a stoopid kid!

Irishlass86: AIM is bugged, that's y.

SergeantPatton: I was sure it wood work!XO

Baldbrit1: Sure u wer. Just lik how u wer sure that Papa Johns gives us a free pizza every 1000th caller.-rolls eyes-

SoccerCaptain362: You believed me when I said that Patton?XD

SergeantPatton: But u gotta free pizza.

VictoryDance363: Cuz dads rich. Thaz y.

Abby5: I can't believe hat you guys thought that you'd get a free packet of pudding if all of us signed in at once.X(

SergeantPatton: We need 9 peoples. Not 8. Where's kuki?

BlondeAussie: She said she had sumthin 2 do.:P

Baldbrit1: Shes always busy. I wonder wats makin her busy.

Abby5: She's just been busy is all. I bet she'll be hanging around us again next week.

Pilotinthesky: U said that 2 weeks ago…

BlondeAussie: Wat if shes doin something?

Baldbrit1: Like…?

SoccerCaptain362: WAIT! Remember we have a child present.-.-

VictoryDance363: Im no child! Im old enouf 2 here this stuff. Stupid idiot!

SoccerCaptain362: brb

VictoryDance363: Wait wat?O.o

Irishlass86: Oooooo, ur in truble.-smirks-

VictoryDance363: WaddoyajfdeshgwiejmnfdshvNVCaY89FW4EJFMVNFujined;i90grk,ga90vmdsfut4rejkvbvdopjop

Pilotinthesky: Ouch.

VictoryDance363: dkfivTU90W4UJTu47-3m5 y kkl umt4itVVDF0itjdskljhf YTAE8 5YTQ8356II54

Abby5: That's gotta hurt.XO

Baldbrit1: O.O

VictoryDance363: dfwhfdnsjhsrfjrh;wAUTHFUYTFuweBHGFkdsgtf;ah;FA'TIRGKDNGVUR867589T8FENJTI

BlondeAussie: Right in the beak!XD

_VictoryDance363 has signed out_

SergeantPatton: You saw Horton heres a who 2!8D

SoccerCaptain362: Im back.:)

Pilotinthesky: I will never get on ur bad side.O.o

Baldbrit1: Wat did u do to him?O.O

SoccerCaptain362: Nothing you can prove.-shifty eyes-

BlondeAussie: -stops himself from sayin sumthin-

Abby5: So what'd you guys get for Easter?

BlondeAussie: Sum roast beef, sum chicken, and pizza…-is watchin spongebob rite now-

SoccorCaptain362: Some candy a few video games and movies.:)

Baldbrit1: U get video games n movies!? I only got a rabbit. Then I ate him.:D

SergeantPatton: U ATE A DEFENSELESS RABBIT!8O 4 SHAMES! (I gots 2 packets of m&ms.)

BlondeAussie: Poorass.

Irishlass86: Shup. He cant help it.X( I got a regular basket of candy.

Abby: To answer my own question I got candy and a movie.

Baldbrit1: Lucky lucky people.

SergeantPatton: Rabbit eater.X(

Baldbrit1: it was chocolate.

SergeantPatton: Now u say it tastes like chocolate! What is ur problem, man!?XO

SoccerCaptain362: Shut up Patton.

Irishlass86: I agree, ur annoying us, Pat.

SergeantPatton: Fine! Since no one loves me, I shall leave!X(

_SergeantPatton has signed out_

BlondeAussie: Wat u get, Hoagie?

Pilotinthesky: I told u 13 times yesterday! I'm Jewish! We celebrate a Passover! Not Easter!

BlondeAussie:…okay…so what'd u get!?8D

Pilotinthesky: I am not talking anymore.X(

Abby5: Wally ur such a dumbass.-.-

BlondeAussie:…okay then…So about Kooks. I think she mite be on drugs./

Abby5: -facepalm-

SoccerCaptain362: Or cheesing..xD

Irishlass86: Aww, Rachel. U watch that crap 2?

SoccerCaptain362: Wat? I love South Park!8D

BlondeAussie: Im being serious!X(

Baldbrit1: C'mon, Wally. Rachel's just kidding.

SoccerCaptain362: Yep. I know youre concerned Wally. But shes fine, trust me. I hear things.

BlondeAussie: Ur just sayin that Nigel, cuz u like Rachel. –pouts-

Pilotinthesky: -cough-Kukispregenaunt-cough-andwallysthefather-cough- Ahem. I feel better.:D

BlondeAussie: idiots!XP

_Blondeaussie has signed out_

SoccerCaptain362: U like me?

Baldbrit1: No! I do not like u! O.O

Abby5: -decides to stay quiet-

Irishlass86: I think I need to go wash my friends cousins foot fungus!XP

Pilotinthesky: Yea and I gotta meet tht guy with the hair and the skin, ya no.xP

_Irishlass86 has signed out_

_Pilotinthesky has signed out_

Baldbrit1: Ur gonna watch?

Abby5: Someone needs to witness this.;D

SoccerCaptain362: I have a better idea…

Baldbrit1: Wat? Wat idea!?

_SoccerCaptain362 has signed out_

Baldbrit1: U made her leave.

Abby5: You did this of your own accord.:D

Baldbrit1: Dammit Wally!XO

Abby5: I wonder where boy wonder went…

_Abby5 has signed out_

Baldbrit1: Now I'm alone.-.-

_VictoryDance363 has signed in_

Baldbrit1: OH NOES! THE GIANT SQUID HAS ESCAPED AND NOW WANTS TO DESTROY THE WORLD WITH ITS EVIL ROBOT ARMY!

_Baldbrit1 has signed out_

VictoryDance363: I didnt even get a word it!

VictoryDance363: Wat a jackass.-.-

VictoryDance363: Im not sayin anything funny.

VictoryDance363: I wont model for you fan girls either! But I will do my mermaid impression!8D

VictoryDance363: I hope the next chapter will be longer…

_VictoryDance363 has signed out_

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**Yeah, this should've been longer but alas, it aint.:P I barely made 4 pages with this, I usually make 5 or 6. So I guess Easter is still on my mind.XP**

**Review if you don't want me to come over with Fanny's friends, cousin's foot fungus.XD**


End file.
